The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea
CoolZDane's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast *Melody-Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Baby Melody-Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Ariel-Jasmine (Aladdin) *Prince Eric-Aladdin *Adult Flounder-Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sebastian-Timon (The Lion King) *Scuttle-Wilbur (The Rescuers Down under) *King Triton-Zeus (Hercules) *Captain of The Ship-Kuzco *The drummers - Drummers (Dumbo) *Morgana-Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cloak and Dagger-Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Undertow (Lagre Size)-Hades (Hercules) *Undertow (Small Size)-Abis Mal (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) *Max-Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Grimsby-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carlotta-Flora(Sleeping Beauty] *Chef Louis-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ariel's Sisters Played By: #Belle (Beauty and The Beast) #Cinderella (Cinderella) #Snow white (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Skinny Boy In Green Suit Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Chubby Boy In Blue Suit - Louie (We're Back! A dinosaurs Story) *Blonde Haired Girl In Orange Dress - Alice (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Music Orchestra Various Humans *Waltzing Children - Wendy (Peter Pan), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Louie (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) Phineas and Ferb, Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), and Wart (The Sword In The Stone) *Handsome Boy-Mowgli (the Jungle book) *Music Conductor The genie Aladdin *Baby Penguin-Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Mother Penguin-Duchess *5 Male Penguin-Various Cats *Tip and Dash-Bagheera and Baloo (The Jungle Book) *A waiter Who Passes By Melody-Gepetto (Pinochio) *Undertow's Various Transformations Played By #Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) #Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) #Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) #Nuka (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Blonde Haired Mer-boy-Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) *Brow Haired Merboy-John Darling (Peter Pan) *Black Haired Merboy-Pinochio *Mer-Girl-Jenny Foxworth *Flounder's kids-Baby Alex Kiara Kovu And Nala (The Lion King & Madagascar) Scenes: *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down To The Sea" *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Lockt/Maleficent *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Maleficent/Losing The Locket *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 5-Maleficent and Abis Mal's Confrontation *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 6-Shanti Bonds The Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxous Moments *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into The Past *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of The Truth *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 11-Timon Tells Jasmine About Shanti *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 12-Shanti Meets Maleficent *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Maleficent's Diabolical Deception *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 14-Meet Bagheera & Baloo *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 15-Old Friends *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 17-Shanti's Big Mistake *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With Maleficent/Shanti Finally Crows/Maleficent *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Cilps form Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Aladdin Triolgy & TV Series *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Rescuers Down Under *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Peter Pan *Sleeping Beauty *Alice In Wonderland *Pinocchio *Hercules *Oliver and Company *The Sword in The Stone *The Aristocats *The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *The Black Cauldron *Madagascar 2 Category:CoolZDane Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels